Lani's Birthday Gift
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Tomorrow's Cody's birthday and Lani is gonna give Cody a great birthday. First "Surf's Up" one-shot fanfic.


A year after the Big Z Memorial Surf Off, Cody's birthday was tomorrow and Lani needs to do some things for her party for Cody. Cody was doing his usual surfing routine until a huge wave wiped him out. Lani gets her surfboard and tries to save his boyfriend, again. She drags him out and checks if he stepped on another sea urchin so Z or anyone wouldn't pee on him again. Soon, Cody regained conciseness again, the camera crew ran towards the sight.

Interviewer: Is Cody Maverick alright, Ms. Lani?

Lani nodded "Yeah, he'll be fine."

Cody coughs up the water he swallowed from the ocean "How did I do, Lani?"

Lani chuckled "I've seen worse."

Cody smiled "Like when?"

Lani raised her eyebrow "Like last year. The time when you challenged Tank."

Interviewer: What's your reaction about knowing that your brother and mother visiting you?

Cody looks at the interviewer "What?"

"Yeah, I guess Z forgot to mention that he invited your parents." Lani said

Cody rubbed his head with his flipper "How did you guys invited them?"

Lani chuckled nervously "Z secretly rode a whale to Shiverpool and called your family. I also want you to have a great birthday, Cody."

Interviewer: So how old are you Mr. Maverick?

Cody looks at the camera's lens "Uhm, I'm gonna be eighteen this year."

"Is this gonna be recorded?" Lani asked the interviewer

Interviewer: Yes, it will be recorded.

Cody stood up from the sand and grabbed his board "Well, uhm, I guess there's no stopping you."

Lani patted Cody's back "Come on and smile 'cause your birthday's tomorrow."

Cody beak was starting to stretch to a smile "I guess you're right."

"Time for some rest, surferboy." Lani grabbed Cody's board from him

"Well, it is getting dark and-" suddenly a rock hits Cody's head "Okay, who threw the rock?"

A Rockhopper penguin grabbed him and gave him a nuggie "What's up, little brother?" Glen drops Cody

"Glen? Mom?" Cody smiled and ran towards his mom

Cody's mom hugged him back "I miss you, sweety. It's a shame that you didn't win the Big Z Memorial Surf Off."

Cody parted from the hug "Well, not exactly." Lani came back and hugged Cody showing Mrs. Maverick his real trophy "Mom, this is Lani. She saved me a couple of time drowning."

Lani and Mrs. Maverick shook their flippers "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Maverick."

"So you're his wonderful 2nd place trophy?" Edna asked

Lani chuckled a bit "I was already his trophy when he got here. Right, Cody?"

"Well, that is true." Cody wraps his flipper around Lani's back

Glen cleared his throat trying to get attention "This is getting boring."

Edna slapped Glen at the back "Oh come on, Glen, be happy for Cody. At least he did a lot of achievements."

Lani grabbed Cody's flipper "Come on, let's get some rest 'cause it's surferboy's birthday tomorrow."

Cody smiled "You always call me that."

The next day, Lani woke up early for the preparation for Cody's party. Z was there to make sure Cody won't wake up until it's time. When the preparations were complete, Z brought Cody to the party and that's when he woke up. Different food, assorted surfboards, his mom's tuna casserole was even there, assorted drinks, the camera was even there with their hollywood equipment. Cody was surprised that Lani was able to build something like this within a day. After a fine surf off and a fine meal Lani called Cody out to a peak where they can see a nice view of stars reflecting on the sea.

Cameraman: There they are! Get that mic ready! Ssshhh!

The camera zooms into Cody and Lani "Lani, thank you for giving me the most awesome birthday party ever!"

Lani smiled and rubs her necks "Thanks, Cody. It's one of my successful parties that I ever planned."

Cody sits back and looks at the ocean "This is a wonderful night, Lani."

"Yes it is." Lani also seats back

"Do you know what else would make this night greater?" Cody asked

Lina looks into Cody's eyes "What?"

Cody leaned closer until their beaks touched, after several seconds they parted and smiled "That. I love you, Lina."

Lina chuckled "I love you too, Cody." Lani leaned onto Cost's shoulder and both of them looks back at the ocean "Happy Birthday, Cody."

Cody smiled "Now it's officially a wonderful night."

* * *

**_The End _**

**_Don't forget to leave a review_**


End file.
